Peppa and George's New Baby Sister!
(Peppa and George are watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV) Patrick: (On TV) Is mayonnaise an instrument? Squidward: (On TV) No Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument (Patrick puts his hand up) Squidward: (On TV) Horse radish is not an instrument either. George: Lol Patrick is so funny, isn't he Peppa? Peppa: Yes he sure is (Daddy Pig walks in the living room) Daddy Pig: Peppa, George, get in the car, Mummy Pig's baby is almost here! Peppa: Ok! (Peppa, George, and Daddy Pig rush to the car and take off) Daddy Pig: We must hurry, or we'll miss the baby coming out (Just then, there's a traffic jam) Peppa: Oh dear, a traffic jam! Daddy Pig: I'll handle this. (Daddy Pig honks the horn multiple times.) Daddy Pig: (shouts) Out of our way! My wife is having a baby! Peppa: (shouts) Yeah, we need to get to the hospital right away! (Cars get out of Daddy Pig's way. Meanwhile at the hospital...) Cow Nurse: Ok, you ready to push? Mummy Pig: Wait, my husband and my 2 kids aren't here. I want them to be. Cow Nurse: Ok then (Daddy Pig slams the door open.) Daddy Pig: We're here! Mummy Pig: Oh, good! Nurse Cow: Ok, Mummy Pig, are you ready? Mummy Pig: Yes (Daddy Pig holds onto Mummy Pig's hand) Peppa: It'll be ok, Mummy Mummy Pig: Thanks Peppa Nurse Cow: Ok, here we go push Mummy Pig! George: Push, push, push! (The Nurse grabs the baby.) Nurse Cow: Congratulations, here's your baby girl! Mummy Pig: Thanks so much! George: Aww, she's so cute! I'm a big brother now! Daddy Pig: You sure are, George! Mummy Pig: What should we name her? Daddy Pig: Peppa, you decide Peppa: Ok, how about... Lola? Mummy Pig: Lola's an awesome name! George: I agree! Peppa: Welcome to the family, Lola! Lola: (giggles) Peppa: Mummy, can I hold her? Mummy Pig: Sorry Peppa, not today. Peppa: Ok, By the way how long do you have to stay in the hospital? Mummy Pig: For like a few days Peppa: Ok (Just then, Granny and Grandpa Pig arrive) George: Hey Granny, Hey Grandpa! Granny Pig: Hello, George! Grandpa: We've come to see my daughter's new baby (Lola is sleeping in a little crib thing) Granny: Aww she's cute! Peppa: Shh! Don't her up Grandpa: We won't Peppa Granny: Congratulations honey, what's your baby's name? Mummy Pig: Lola Grandpa: Lola is very cute, isn't she dear? Granny Pig: I agree! (1 hour later) Daddy Pig: Ok, Peppa and George, it's time to go Peppa: Ok, Daddy George: Goodbye Lola, I'll see you in a week. (Kisses her head) Mummy Pig: Goodbye guys, I love you all! Daddy Pig: I love you too dear! Peppa and George: Bye Mummy! (Then, the 3 head out the door. In the car...) Peppa: It was nice meeting our new baby sister, Lola. George: I know right? She was cute! Daddy Pig: Glad you guys liked her. George: I'm a big brother now! Category:Arissa123's 2017 Pages